


Stencils

by rainaftersnowplease



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainaftersnowplease/pseuds/rainaftersnowplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What history doesn't remember. Basically a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stencils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mass Effect Squad Stencils](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32923) by thisgamerisdrunk. 



It was one thing the history books touched on only lightly, cursorily, if at all.

Sure, turian recruits were told of Garrus Vakarian and his sniper rifle on Omega. Salarian STG trainees and Krogan babes both learned of Mordin Solus and his staunchly pragmatic sacrifice. The names Wrex and Grunt and Eve took their places in Krogan lore alongside the likes of Shiagur. Young quarians set out on their pilgrimages (a tradition the quarians kept despite regaining their planet) hoping to meet their own redheaded soldiers in dark alleys somewhere. Geth units found purpose in the memory of Legion. Wandering drell offered up prayers to the goddess of hunters with the name Thane Krios on their lips. Human children dreamed of strength like that of James Vega, of perseverance like that of Ashley Williams. Of courage and sacrifice like that of Kaidan Alenko. In secret corners, hidden people offered up the name Kasumi Goto in prayer. The Grissom Academy was rebuilt and renamed for the Psychotic Biotic. Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor were remembered as heroes and patriots. The mere mention of Zaeed Masani’s name scattered batarians and other criminals like roaches. Samara’s unfailing loyalty inspired generations of asari to take up the code and become Justicars.

Three thousand years after her death, the name Liara T’Soni ushered silence into rooms filled with asari matriarchs.

Shepard became a sacred name.

Everyone talked about the heroes of the Reaper War, who united the galaxy and saved life itself. But no one talked about this.

No one talked about a ragtag band of soldiers, mercenaries, outlaws, outcasts, cast-offs, thieves, and throwaways. No one talked about Alliance grunts and Cerberus operatives, about C-Sec officers and misfit krogan. No one spoke of young archeologists, quarian tinkerers, or dangerous criminals. There was no mention of geth in N7 red, or of tired assassins. The burdens of mothers and salarian scientists.

No one talked about the unlikely group of friends who put the universe on their shoulders, and stood.


End file.
